Break-up
by Almighty Rainbow Dash
Summary: Something was wrong and everyone was about to find out why.


The entire school was in a state of depression. No one really knew what was wrong and they wouldn't know until later that day. When they did find out it was a shock. They had broke up, Dani and Santana broke up. How could they have not noticed? Everyday they both come in Santana's car and Dani walks her to her locker before heading to class. Today Santana came to school with Quinn and Dani... she wasn't the Dani that they knew. She got a haircut and not your usual just a little of the bottom but she cut her hair off. It was short and half of it was shaved off, not only that but it was dip dyed a midnight blue. She was looking more beautiful than ever on the outside. On the inside she was broken into pieces and only three people knew. Santana, who was just as broken, Rachel, who was her best friend, and Kurt, who helped with her makeover and knew a broken heart when he saw. The two females avoided each other like the black plague but when it was time for Glee Club there was no hiding what was going to happen.

"Dani, you have to go. Break up or not there is no excuse for missing glee club. Nationals are only a month away and we haven't started our set list yet. We need you there." Rachel explained to her distressed best friend.

"Let me try." Kurt sighed as Rachel's failed attempt. "Let me put it like this, if you don't go everyone's going to think you are a coward and then Santana has won."

Dani flinched at the name. "I can live that." And she tried yet again to leave through the front entrance of the school only to be grabbed again.

"I didn't want to do this to you but you leave me no choice." At that moment Dani was awe-struck. Rachel's big doe eyes became bigger than she ever saw and her lips started to quiver. Tears built in the wells of her eyes. Finally the short haired girl knew what was happening, Rachel was giving her the puppy dog look. Dani's only weakness. "Please, I need my best friend there with me, Dani." Her voice shook and cracked.

"FINE!" Dani yelled, angry at herself for giving in. The two immediately dragged her into the dreaded choir room.

All talking instantly stopped as every eye landed on new Dani. All eyes except one pair, and they were they only pair Dani wanted to see. The gay boy sighed exasperatedly and pulled the two girls to their usual seat in the front. Thankfully, the always late, Mr. Shuester arrived.

"Okay, guys I know Nationals is a month away but I thought we could do one last assignment before we get started on our set list." The curly-haired teacher announced. "Now, everyone is going to come up here and pick a genre out of the hat. That will be the type of song you will have to perform before the week is out. Doesn't that sound fun!?" The group of kids all mumbled answers. "So, whose first?"

Of course the groups leader, Rachel Berry decided to go first. She pulled out rock as her genre and immediately regretted going first. After that one by one everyone came up, eventually it was Dani's turn. The whole time she was walking towards the hat she prayed she didn't pick up a love song. And she didn't, she got something much worse, a break-up song.

"Way to make me sound bitter." Dani whispered to the brunettes next to her as she showed them her slip of paper.

"You might as well get it over with." The flamboyant boy whispered back and the broken-hearted girl couldn't help but agree.

"Mr. Shuester would it be alright if I did mine now?" The teacher nodded and gave her the stage. "So, I wrote this song a long time ago for a good friend. Don't mind me if I smile this song just brings back great memories." Dani explained as she handed the music sheet to the always silent piano player.

_"__Now you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work_

_I tried to cry myself to sleep 'cause it was supposed to hurt_

_We sat next to the fire as the flame was burning out_

_I knew what you were thinkin' before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not even breaking_

_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie_

_Every time you lie" _Although she tried to fight it a small smile did break out of her face.

_"I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face_

_And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place_

_Less trashier, much classier then who you prove to be_

_How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me, oh no no" _The singer winked at her best friend who giggled a bit a the lyrics.

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars oh no no_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_At night awake_

_I will be sleeping 'til morning breaks_

_That's the price you pay for your mistakes_

_Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say you're sorry 'cause I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_

_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars oh no no_

_You still love her, I can see it in your eyes_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie_

_Every time you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_Every time you lie_

_Don't say you're sorry_

_The truth is all that I can hear every time you lie" _

Dani felt amazing as she finished the song but what she didn't see was the Latina in the back corner who was fighting back tears and a blonde cheerleader comforted her.

"Santana, you heard her before she started singing. She wrote the song a long time ago for a friend. The song wasn't about you." Quinn whispered to the girl who was crumbling at the seams.

"Well, that's all we have time for today. I'll see you all tomorrow hopefully with some songs ready to be performed." Santana ran out the door with Quinn on her tail. Unfortunately in her hurry Santana left her book bag.

Dani was the last to leave but before she could head home a camera was flashed in her face, It was Jewfro coming to bother her.

"Dani, is it true that Santana broke up with you?" He asked frantically.

"What? No, I broke up with her." She answered trying to get the camera out of her face.

"How does it feel to be just another notch in Santana's belt?"

"That's not true." Dani said firmly.

"Is it true that you were only using her to get popular?" The question struck something inside of Dani.

"Absolutely not! How dare you ask me that? I love Santana with all my heart, she means more to me than anybody ever has. And for you to even insinuate that makes you more of a rat than I thought you were." The girl screamed.

"You said love, meaning you still do?"

"Of course I still love her." Dani sighed in emotional exhaustion.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Jewfro asked in almost a whisper.

"She said she was over her but I don't think she was. She wasn't ready for the deep emotional relationship that I wanted. Because Brittany hurt her in more ways then I could imagine when she moved away." Words spilled from her mouth like vomit. "I tried to make it better but I couldn't not until she opened up to me. I was patient and I did my waiting. Seven months of it. I guess she didn't trust me enough."

"That's not true." A familiar voice said confidently behind Dani. She was horrified to see Santa a behind her, praying she hadn't heard too much. "I did trust you but I wouldn't let myself open up to you. I did that once and she left. I felt violated. I didn't like the idea of putting everything I am into one person anymore. Knowing they could destroy me if they wanted to."

"I never ever want to hurt you, Santana. But you were hurting me by being so closed off." The shorter girl said as she reached out to touch her ex.

"Not wanting to and not going to are two different things." The spanish girl replied, moving her arm before Dani could touch her.

"Santana, look me in my eyes. I can't promise that we won't fight and you aren't going to get your feelings hurt because they are. But I can promise that after that fight I will always be there to make you smile again. I need you to open up to me in order for me to do this. So, what do you say?"

"I can try but I'm not perfect. I am probably going to shut you out but when I do I need you to tell me and help me open up again." Santana answered.

"I can do that. So what do you say to me taking out this Saturday?" Dani asked sheepishly.

"I say yes."

"You heard it here first everybody. Jacob Ben Isreal is the reason our school's number one lesbian couple is back together." The fluffy haired boy announced as the the newly remade couple walked out holding hands.

**THE END!**


End file.
